The disclosure is based on a circuit assembly for plausibility checking of sensor signals, and on a method for plausibility checking of sensor signals.
Circuit assemblies for plausibility checking of sensor signals, known from the prior art, comprise, as a rule, two identical sensor units, the sensor signals of which are monitored for redundancy by an evaluating and control unit. For this purpose, the two sensor units and the evaluating and control unit are installed on one circuit board in a device unit. The sensor signals of the two sensor units are read out cyclically and compared with one another by the evaluating and control unit. If the difference of the two signals exceeds a defined threshold value, the signal output is marked as invalid.
In circuit assemblies for plausibility checking of sensor signals, the connection between a sensor unit or circuit board and a connecting cable is usually implemented by soldering or by welding the strands of the connecting cable to contact tabs which are mounted on the circuit board. Sealing of the connecting cable can be implemented, for example, by overmolding and/or by molding.
In Offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2004 056 415 A1, an integrated circuit with a housing is described. The integrated circuit is located in a control unit and provides an output variable which is monitored by an evaluating unit. Furthermore, the integrated circuit comprises an interface which connects the control unit to at least one sensor unit arranged outside the control unit. By means of the integrated circuit, various functions can be performed in a chip.
In offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2007 058 071 A1, a method and a device for plausibility checking an evaluation of safety-related signals for a motor vehicle are described. The device for plausibility checking described comprises at least one evaluating and control unit which evaluates the safety-related signals. In this context, another evaluating and control unit than that used for the evaluation of the safety-related signals is provided for at least one of the plausibility check calculations. By transferring the plausibility check calculations into another evaluating and control unit, a more advantageous resource distribution can be achieved.